The Swan Princess credits
Opening Logos * New Line Cinema · A Turner Company Opening Titles *Nest Entertainment Jared F. Brown, Seldon Young present *A Rich Animation Studios Production *A Richard Rich Film *"The Swan Princess" Ending Credits *Directed by: Richard Rich *Produced by: Richard Rich, Jared F. Brown *Executive Producers: Jared F. Brown, Seldon Young *Co-Executive Producer: Matt Mazer *Co-Producers: Terry L. Noss, Thomas J. Tobin *Story by: Richard Rich, Brian Nissen *Screenplay by: Richard Rich *Original Score: Lex de Azevedo *Songs by: David Zippel, Lex de Azevedo *Casting by: Geoffrey Johnson, Vincent G. Liff, Tara Jayne Rubin, C.S.A. *With the Voice Talents of: **Jack Palace as Rothbart · sung by: Lex de Azevedo **Howard McGillin as Prince Derek **Michelle Nicastro as Princess Odette · sung by: Liz Callaway **John Cleese as Jean-Bob sung by: Jonathan Hadary **Steven Wright as Speed sung by: David Zippel **Mark Harelik as Lord Rogers **James Arrington as Chamberiain sung by: David Gaines **Joel McKinnon Miller as Bromley **Dakin Matthews as King William **and Sandy Duncan as Queen Uberia **Prologue Narrator - Brian Nissen **Young Derek - Adam Wylie **Young Odette - Adrian Zahri **Musicians - Tom Alan Robbins **Hag - Bess Hopper *Character Design: Steven E. Gordon *Art Direction: Mike Hodgson, James Coleman *Storyboard: Bruce Woodside, Dan St. Pierre, Tom Ellery, Kevin Harkey, Peter Gullerud, Steven E. Gordon, John Dorman, Roy Meurin Layout *Layout Supervisor: Mike Hodgson *Assistant Layout Supervisor: Gary Mouri *Layout Artists: Jeff Purves, Sherilan Weinhart *Assistant Layout Artists: Lisa Souza, Ricardo Barahona, Ben Metcalf *Bluesketch: John Pattison, Irina Bluvband *Layout Scene Coordinator: Jackie Blaisdell Backgrounds *Background Supervisor: Donald A. Towns *Background Assistant Supervisor: Jeff Richards *Background Artists: Donna Prince, Brad Hicks, Andrew Phillipson, Alison Julian, David B. McBride, Phillip Young Kim, Sai Ping Lok, Marzette Bonar, William Dely, Fred Warter, Kim Spink, Eric Reese, Bill Kaufmann, Mannix Bennett *Background Coordinator: Gina Shay Character Animation *Animation Director: Steven E. Gordon Prince Derek *Supervising Animator: Chrystal S. Klabunde *Animators: Nasos Vakalis, Jesse Cosio, Steven E. Gordon, Julianna Korsborn, Cynthia Overman Princess Odette *Supervising Animator: Steven E. Gordon *Animators: Leon Joosen, Jesse Cosio Rothbart *Supervising Animator: Steven E. Gordon *Animators: Todd Waterman, Gary Perkovac, Michael Polvani Jean-Bob *Supervising Animator: Bruce Woodside *Animators: Jamie Davis, Kevin Petrilak, Mark Fisher, Cynthia Overman Speed *Key Animator: Daniel Boulos *Animators: David Block, Jeff Etter Puffin *Supervising Animator: Rick Farmiloe *Animators: Jay Jackson The Swan *Supervising Animator: Steven E. Gordon *Animators: Colm Duggan, Eric Schmidt, Queen Uberta *Key Animator: Dan Haskett *Animators: Colm Duggan, Jeff Etter Lord Rogers *Key Animator: Gary Perkovac *Animator: Colm Duggan Bromley *Key Animator: Steven E. Gordon King William and Chamberiain *Key Animator: Dan Wagner Young Derek and Odette *Key Animator: Todd Waterman *Animators: Doug Gregoire, Steven E. Gordon Musicians *Key Animator: Colm Duggan *Animators: Jamie Davis, Dan Wagner, Donnachada Daly Crocodiles and The Great Animal *Key Animator: Nasos Vakalis Footmen *Key Animator: Nasos Vakalis *Animator: Cynthia Overman Princesses *Animators: Julianna Korsborn, Cynthia Overman, Todd Waterman, Jeff Etter, Jamie Davis, Donnachada Daly, Colm Duggan Horses *Key Animator: Julianna Korsborn *Animators: Steven E. Gordon, Jeff Etter, Jesse Cosio Townspeople *Supervising Animator: Donnachada Daly *Animators: Jesse Cosio, Jeff Etter, David Simmons, Steve Garcia *Additional Animation: Adam Burke, Scott Sackett, Ken McDonald, Jennifer Marie Stillwell, Silvia Pompei, Kevin O'Neil *Rough Assistants: Kimberly Bowles, Darryl H. Gordon, David Simmons Effects Animation *Supervising Animator: Michel Gagné *Lead Animator: Debora Middleton-Kupczyk *Animators: Bob Simmons, Brian McSweeney, Ricardo Echevarria, James Mansfield, Conann Fitzpatrick, Young Q. Rhim, Kevin O'Neil, Ko Hashiguchi, Brett Hisey, Bob Miller *Supervising Assistant Animator: Rolando B. Mercado *Assistant Animators: Mike Camarillo, Phil Cummings, Tyrone Elliott, David M. Kcenich, Susan B. Keane, Jan Naylor, Mary Mullen, David Teague, Hae Sook Hwang, Chan Jung Clean-Up Animation *Assistant Animation Supervisor: Melanie Pava Prince Derek, Young Derek, Young Odette and Young Bromley *Supervising Key Assistant: Adam Burke *Key Assistants: David Bombardier, Reed Cardwell, Wes Chun, Lureline Kohler, Mi Yul Lee, Cal LeDuc, Bob Quinn *Assistants: Ellen Heindel, Tom Higgins, Don Judge, Ross Marshall, Vanessa J. Martin, SoonJin Mooney, Greg Ramsey, Theresa M. Smythe, Derek Le Strange, Eunice Yu *Breakdown: Ann Cummings, Kevin S. Davis, Ivan Camilli Rivera, Scott Sackett, Al Salgado Princess Odette and the Swan *Supervising Key Assistant: Silvia Pompei *Key Assistants: D.J. Bernard, Mi Yul Lee, Leticia Lichtwardt, Dori Littell-Herrick, Frank Molieri, Laura Nichols, Myung Kang Teague *Assistants: Richard P. Baneham, Gordon Bellamy, Shana Curley, Armena Israelian, Ilona Kaba, Vanessa J. Martin, Yoom Sook Nam, Mi Ri Yoon *Breakdown: John Dubiel, Heidi Danielle Daven *Inbetweener: Donnie Long Rothbart, Bromley and Chamberiain *Supervising Key Assistant: Bronwen Barry *Key Assistants: Scott Claus, Akemi Horiuchi, Ken McDonald *Assistants: Pil Yong Song *Breakdown: Kimberly Dwinell, Cynthia Jill French, Michael Lester, Christopher John Sonnenburg *Inbetweener: Ben Metcalf Speed, Jean-Bob and Crocodiles *Supervising Key Assistant: Eric J. Abjornson *Lead Key Assistants for Jean-Bob: Vicki Woodside, Sylvia Fitzpatrick *Key Assistants: Sam Bullock, Sue Houghton, James McArdle, Bonnie Robinson *Assistants: Edie Benjamin, Ron Friedman, Darryl H. Gordon, Robert Nigoghossian, Greg Ray, Melanie Thomas, Cathy Zar *Breakdown: Ivan Camilli Rivera, Ken Roskos, Lucinda Sanderson, Celinda S. Schieffelbein, Joe Suggs *Inbetweeners: Diana Dixon, April Haight, John Pattison Puffin *Supervising Key Assistant: Melissa Freeman *Key Assistants: Francie Allen, Sheldon Borenstein, Ruth Elliott, Helen Lawlor, George D. Sukara *Assistants: Wes Chun, Michael Coppieters, Trevor Tamboline *Inbetweeners: Kimberly Bowles, Judith M. Niver Queen Uberta, Musicians and the Hag *Supervising Key Assistant: Betty C. Tang *Key Assistant: Jonathan Lyons *Assistants: Jared Beckstrand, Dan Bowman, Cathy Karol-Crowther, Cristi Lyon, Jean Paynter, Jennifer Marie Stillwell *Inbetweener: Nicole Hatcher Lord Rogers *Key Assistants: Helen Lawlor, Laura Nichols, Bob Quinn, Stan Somers *Assistants: Richard P. Baneham, Eduardo Olivares, Richard Smitheman King William, Princesses, The Great Animal and Rothbart (Second Unit) *Supervising Key Assistant: Jim van der Keyl *Assistants: Elena Kravets, June Myung Kam *Breakdown: Myung Sook Miller *Inbetweener: Ben Metcalf Horses, Guards and Animals *Supervising Key Assistant: Sue Houghton *Key Assistant: Cal LeDuc *Assistants: Darryl H. Gordon, Gordon Bellamy, Eduardo Olivares *Inbetweeners: Carolyn Gliona, Judith M. Niver Townspeople *Supervising Key Assistant: Sheila Brown *Key Assistant: Eduardo Olivares *Assistants: Kimie Calvert, Eileen Dunn *Breakdown: Judith Ann Drake *Inbetweeners: Wantana Martinelli, Angel Pastrana *Senior Production Manager: Sutherland C. Ellwood *Production Managers: Brett Hayden, Richmond Horine *Technical Supervisor: Geoffrey Schroeder *Executive Assistant to Mr. Rich: Karen Higgins Farmiloe *First Director's Assistant: Bret Taylor Babos *Second Director's Assistant: Gregory Daven Ink and Paint Department *Post Animation Production Supervisor: Colene Riffo *Animation Check: Eleanor Dahlen, Denise A. Link, Orla McCamley *Xerography: John Remmel *Key Xerox Processor: Sue Bolognia *Xerox Processors: José Cruz, Mario Erazo, Fausto Flores, Mario Flores, Bonnie Giannini *Xerox Check: Daryl Carstensen, Eleanor Dahlen, Lea Dahlen, Valentine D'Arcy, Valerie Pabian Green, Vernette Griffee, Brendan Harris, Leslie Hinton, Mi Kyung Kwon, Catherine F. Parotino, Gerry Ringwald, Karan Storr, Leonor Gonzales Wood *Color Model Stylist: Jeanette Nouribekian *Model and Scene Coordinator: JoAnn Cohn *Color Model Assistant: Carie Nouribekian *Color Model Breakdown: Robert S. Harand, Bonnie Ramsey *Paint Lab Supervisor: Reneé Ilsa Alcazar *Color Model Paint Coordinator: Karen Rodgers *Model Painters: Marie Boughamer, Mary Collins, Steve Hirsch, Gina Evans Howard, Christine Kingsland, Carol M. McMackin, Christopher Naylor, Blake Nouribekian, Carie Nouribekian, Tracey Oakley, Sparkie Parker, Ramona Randa *Airbrushing: Kevin Oakley *Mark-up Supervisor: Sarah-Jane King *Mark-up: Gillian Coughlan, Silvia Filcak, Stacey King *Inkers: Eleanor Dahlen, Kathleen Irvine Evans, Lee Guttman, Chin Kyung Kwon, Sun Woo Park, Kuk Hee Lee, Karan Storr, Leonor Gonzalez Wood *Ink and Paint Effects Supervisor: Colene Riffo *Ink and Paint Effects Rendering: Kathleen Irvine Evans, Kevin Oakley *Cel Painting: Hanho Heung-Up Co., Ltd., President · S.K. Kim, Manager · B.J. Kim *Overseas Supervisors: Robin Police, Maria Gonzalez *Final Check: M. Janette Adams, Patty Blackburn, Marina Cappas, JoAnn Cohn, Eleanor Dahlen, Lea Dahlen, Denise A. Link, Orla McCamley, Jan Naylor, Myoung Smith, Michelle Urbano *Scene and Shipping Coordinator: Bettina Riffo *Assistant Scene Coordinator: Sally-Anne King *Assistant Shipping Coordinator: Jackie Blaisdell *Storage Management: Dennis Richards *Editors: James Koford, Armetta Jackson-Hamlett *Supervising Sound Effects Editor: James Koford *Assistant Editors: Joseph L. Campana, Paul Murphy *Dialogue Editor: Randy Paton *ADR Editor: Armetta Jackson-Hamlett *Soundtrack Album Available on: Sony Wonder/Epic Soundtrax End Title Songs *"Far Longer Than Forever" · Music by: Lex de Azevedo - Lyrics by: David Zippel - Performed by: Regina Belle and Jeffrey Osborne - Produced and Arranged by: Robbie Buchanan · Regina Belle appears courtesy of Columbia Records *"Eternity" · Written by: Miwa Yoshida, Mike Pela, and David Zippel - Composed by: Masato Nakamura - Performed by: Dreams Come True and Mike Pela · Dreams Come True appears courtesy of Epic/Sony Records, Sony Music Entertainment (Japan) Inc. *"This Is My Idea" · Performed by: Sandy Duncan, Dakin Matthews, Howard McGillin, Liz Callaway, Adam Wylie, J.D. Daniels, Wes Brewer, Adrian Zahiri, Larisa Oleynik, Alisa Nordberg, Steven Stewart *"Practice, Practice, Practice" · Performed by: Paul Ainsley, Ric Stoneback, Tom Alan Robbins, Lenny Wolpe, Sandy Duncan *"Far Longer Than Forever" · Performed by: Liz Callaway, Howard McGillin *"No Fear" · Performed by: Liz Callaway, Steve Vinovich, Jonathan Hadary, David Zippel *"No More Mr. Nice Guy" · Performed by: Lex de Azevedo - Fountain Girls: Emilie de Azevedo Brown, Emily Pearson, Julieta de Azevedo, Rachel Coleman and Melissa Pace-Tanner *"Princesses on Parade" · Performed by Davis Gaines and Mark Harelik - quartet: Jon Joyce, Randy Crenshaw, Amick Byram and Stephen W. Amerson *Chrous: Jon Joyce, Susan Boyd, Catte Adams, Angie Jaree, Bobbi Page, Amick Byram, Beth Andersen, Kerry Katz, Stephen W. Amerson, Gary Stockdale, Susan Stevens Logan, Rick Logan, Randy Crenshaw, Carmen Twillie, Susan G. McBride, Tampa M. Lann, Sally Stevens, Debbie Hall, Bob Joyce, Oren Waters, Michael Dees, Jim Haas *Orchestra Conducted by: Lex de Azevedo, Larry Bastian *Orchestration by: Lex de Azevedo, Larry Bastian, Larry Schwartz *Supervising Music Editor: Douglas Lackey *Music Editors: Richard Stewart, Patricia Peck *Music Recording Engineers: Andy D'Addario, Mark Siddoway, Dennis Sands, Michael Greene *Music Recorded and Mixed at: Studio 1 *Orchestra Coordinators: Linda Coltrin, Rachel de Azevedo *Supervising Copyists: Leslie Buttars, Greg Buttars *Re-Recording Mixers: Rick Alexander, Jim Bolt, Andy D'Addario *Accounting Assistants: Deiber Potter, Larissa D. Skewes, Becky Dennis, Carleen Vasquez *Assistant to the Producer: Helena M. Collins *Production Assistants: Shauna Bloom, Danny Chism, Mel Fair, Twitt Gibson, Jennifer Gray, Jim Haas, Lisa Standish, Bernard van de Yacht, Kim Lee White *Senior Marketing Executive: Don Barrett *Media Consultant: Steve Rose *Marketing Executive: Margaret Jones *Art Service Location: Susan Van der Horst *Marketing Finance Executive: Edna Wilkerson *Administrative Assistant: Ta'Malon L. Hunter *Post Production Executive: Steven Halpern *Research Consultants: Michael Cohen, Ph.D., Sharon Felzer *France · Press Attache: Anne Lara, Joelle Francois *Publicity Representatives: Parker Public Relations *Publicity Coordination: Ronni Chasen · Chasen & Co. *International Publicity: Joel Coler *International Consultant: Paul Kuzer *Promotion Consultants: Joe Dumbacher, Sheryl Shade, Rusty Citron, Ben Colarossi, Patsy Kahn *Legal Counsel: Arnold & Porter · Kelly C. Crabb, ESQ, James S. Cochran, ESQ *Scene Planning Assistant: Robert J. Richards, II *Animation Camera Service: The Baer Animation Company Camera Service *Animation Camera Supervisor: Steven Wilzback *Animation Camera Operators: Daniel Bunn, David Link, Ralph Migliori, Bingo Ferguson, Mark Henley *Foley by: Paul Holzborn, Bess Hopper, Joseph Sabella *ADR Voice Casting: Barbara Harris *Casting Associate: Elizabeth Marx *Casting Assistant: Jean Claire Glanville *Effects Graphics: Blue Crane FX Graphics Additional Animation: Character Builders, Inc. *Production Manager: Ron Price *Directing Animator: Dan Root *Animators: Lou Dellarosa, Jennifer Owynne Oliver, Brian Smith, Martin Fuller, Dave Kupczyk, Mark Mitchell, Thomas Riggin, Bob Spang *Key Assistants: Todd Cronin, Jason Piel, Rafael Rosado *Inbetweeners: James W. Elston, Stephanie Roberts, Tony Lee, Richard Trebus, Jr. Digital Scene Enhancements: Angel Studios *Technical Director: Scott Vye *Effects Programmer: Brad Hunt *Animator: Michael Limber *Art Director: Allen Battino Dream Quest Images *Visual Effects Supervisor: Tim Landry *Digital Imagery Senior Producer: Mark M. Galvin *Digital Imagery Producer: Anjelica Casillas *Technical Director: Dan Deleeuw *Digital Artists: Rob Dressel, Amy Pfaffinger, Corey Hels *Digital Compositor: Marlo Pabon *Visual Effects Editor: Frank Soronow *Image Processing Technician: Brian Adams Angel Animation Post Production *Digital Supervisor Dylan Kohler *Choreographer: Lisa Clyde *Dancers: Cate Coplin, Tom Slater, Jim Peace *Catering: The Magnolia Cafe *Color Timer: Dale Grahn *Negative Cutter: Mark Lass *Opticals: Purelight, Inc. *Optical Supervisor: Robert Habros *Titles: Title House *Title Design: Bloomfilm *Character Marquettes: Steven E. Gordon, Carla Fallberg, Terri Cardinelli, Bruce Lau, Jennifer Clayton *Special Thanks to: Prudential Equity Investors, Inc. · Mark Rossi, John Hancock, Mutual Life Insurance Company · D. Dana Donovan, Nations Bank of Texas, N.A. · Brian K. Schneider, Timothy R. High, Bank One, Utah, N.A. · Stephen A. Cazier, *Special Acknowledgements to: K. Douglas Martin, Gary G. Jackson, Lee Roy Mitchell, Richard Cervera, John Price, Kevin S. Garn, Ms Artist Products, Inc., Sony Music Entertainment (Japan) Dentsu Inc., Hank Goldstein *"Take Me Out to the Ballgame" · Jack Norworth, Albert Von Tilzer · Bienstock Publishing Co. · on behalf of Redwood Music Ltd./Golden Rule Music on behalf of Broadway Music Corp. Used by Permission. All Rights Reserved *Approved No. 33284 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. *DTS Digital Sound in Selected Theaters *Copyright © 1994 by Swan Princess Partners, L.P. · All Rights Reserved *The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed are fictitious. No similarity to actual persons, places, buildings or products is intended or should be inferred. *This motion picture is protected under the laws of United States and other countries throughout the world. All rights are reserved. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or reproduction of this motion picture or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. *Made at Rich Animation Studios, Burbank, California · A division of Nest Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Rich Animation Studios Category:Nest Entertainment Category:New Line Cinema Category:Columbia Tristar Home Video Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:New Line Home Video Category:Turner Home Entertainment Category:Rated G